Our Ways To Say I Love You
by ElphabaThropp-www
Summary: Fiyero faces a terrible snow storm just to see Elphaba but gets a terrible fever because of that. As Elphaba takes care of him she wonders about their feelings. M rated for a small sex scene and one, just one, curse, but it's mostly fluff. Bookverse Fiyeraba.


Hey guys, what's up? I've been on a kind of book verse mood lately and I've been having a lot of headcanons for it lately as well (i.e. Elphaba was living alone for 5 years and was allergic to water; how was she washing her clothes, doing the dishes and everything else with water allergy?) and I had this idea for a one shot, I hope you enjoy, and oh, by the way, it's rated M for a reason ;)

It was the first day of snow of that year, but it was **the** snow! It berely snowed in Munchikinland, only at the extreme south, Elphaba lived her first years very far away from snowish Munchikinland and Quadling Country, where she actually grew up, just like most of Munchikinland: **hot.** That was one of the worst parts of her childhood, all of the sweat under the heavy clothes, of course burning sweat was better than all of the people she saw dying. Elphaba saw her first snow when in Shiz, the humidity was massacrating to her skin, but she loved it, it was beautiful, everything was prettier during the winter, even the grey skies, and she loved the cold, after all it was always better to be cold than hot and sweating. But this specific snow was worrying her; it was too heavy, too brutal, too violent. She had never seen snow like that and what worried her the most was that Fiyero was probably on his way to see her now. She loved him more than she could possibly say, but she would much rather spend a couple of days without seeing him than to find out his frozen body was found under a snow bank. She would never forgive herself if he died because of her.

She was sitting on her "bed", staring out of the window for so long she had no idea how long had passed when she heard a noise downstairs.

"Fiyero?" No answer. She heard steps coming up stairs and then a huge, way over six feet tall, covered in white snow from head to toe and heavily, but not enoughly so, coated form. "Yero?"

"Boo!" Came a very muffled voice from under all of the snow and cloth. Elphaba giggled, something she had been doing more and more ever since they started their affair. The figure started to uncover with certain difficulty until a very tall and very dark skinned man stood naked in the middle of the room, with only blue diamonds upon his skin. "This was probably the hardest thing I've ever done."

"Yero, you shouldn't have come." She said, standing up from the bed with the covers with her, covering him with them and bringing closer to the stove.

"And be a day away from you? Fae, you know I can't stay away from you. Facing that storm was worth even if we spend the day doing absolutely nothing!"

"Okay, but if you get pneumonia and die I'll never forgive you!"

She kissed him on the cheek and rested her head against his shoulder, looking at the stove. Suddenly the window was violently opened by the storm, turning off the stove. Fiyero's first reaction was to throw the covers over Elphaba's entire body so all of the snow coming from the windows wouldn't burn her, the next thing he did was jump on the bed and tried to close again the windows. It took him a lot longer and a lot more strength than it should, but after a while the storm seemed to have changed directions and he finally managed to close them. He took a deep, freezing breath and said "it's safe now."

Elphaba came out from bellow the covers only to find an almost purple man shivering so hard he was shaking standing naked on her bed.

"For Lurline's sake, Fiyero." She shouted out desperately at the sight in front of her. She quickly grabbed the covers again and ran to him to warm him up. "Oh Yero, you shouldn't have done this, you should've let me close the windows!" She exclaimed, still very much worried with his potential health decay after that.

"A-an-and l-l-let your s-s-skin b-b-burn because of-f s-s-snow? No, th-thanks!" He said, trembling with cold, his lips completely blue while being turned into a human sushi by his lover.

"Yero my hero," she laughed sitting in front of on the bed. She kissed his frozen lips quickly and then, biting her lip, looked into his sparkling blue eyes and said: "Do you need some human heat to help you get warm? Two naked bodies together get hot a lot faster than a clothed one!"

"Oh really?" He smiled.

"Uhum," she nodded.

"Then show me," he smiled widely, despite the fact that his body was convulsing in shivers of cold, "I would love to see your naked body."

"Oh really," she smiled, laughing slightly, her body also shaking from the cold, especially now that the stove was off. He smiled back and and nodded slightly with his head, "but you won't." She said kissing him passionately while getting inside the covers with him. They started making out with love and passion, and soon Fiyero started to undress her, divesting her of her heavy clothing, but never letting his hands slide past her waist, as bad as he wanted to grab her ass. Instead he flipped them over so she was lying beneath him so he could grab her breasts, as small as they were, he was still able to grab them; Oz, even she was able to grab his chest. As she was already naked Fiyero said, "you were right, I can already feel my body getting a lot warmer."

"Me too." She said, kissing him again. They spent a long time just there, making out and loving each other.

Each of them had their own ways to say "I love you". Elphaba said the words a lot and liked to show it physically. Fiyero haven't said the words yet, but he was also very physical and active, for exemple, he faced a snow storm twice on the same day, once naked, for her. If that wasn't love, what could that possibly be?

* * *

He started kissing his way down her neck, her chest, her stomach and her inner thighs, always making sure to keep his hands on her chest and arms, never breaking her comfort zone, not even when he found himself in between her legs, even though at her current state of ecstasy she wouldn't even mind if he held her thighs, but he decided not to, it could break the trust that she had in him.

He knew she was about to cum when she opened her legs wider, raised her hips, grabbed his hair and moaned his name, it was a routine when he went down on her, that was always how it went and it always sent shivers down his spine.

He kissed his way up her torso and soon they were making out again, that way he went inside her without further foreplay. Elphaba moaned with the feeling and let her head sink in the pillow. They moved together, blue diamonds on a green field; and she always loved every second of their lovemaking!

* * *

He started making out with her neck but soon he started to feel numb, as if some sort of energy was sucking away all of his body strength. Elphaba noticed the sudden change in the rhythm and opened her eyes.

"Yero, are you alright?" She asked with concern. She was already feeling much, much warmer but somehow the prince's body seemed to be producing more heat than hers. She quickly grabbed his hand with her left hand and with her right she felt his forehead. His hand was freezing cold but his forehead was warm; way too warm.

"Yero, you have a fever," she told him, "come here, lye down." She almost begged him, gently pushing him off of her and making him lye where she was previously laying. He groaned in frustration but she tucked him in the covers again and dressed on her thick stockings, her thicker dress and her even thicker coat. She stood up and went to put on her thick gloves with several layers of synthetic fabric and cork to make it water proof. She used it to wash the dishes and her laundry. Under the table was a bucket filled with freezing water, the water was even forming thin layers of ice. She re-started the fire on the stove to warm up the room, grabbed a wooden bowl, filled it with the just-not-frozen water and left it above the stove for a second while she grabbed a cloth, so it wouldn't be freezing cold but not warm either. She grabbed the bowl and left it on the table and them dumped the cloth in it. She grabbed a chair and sat beside Fiyero. Now the room was turning warm and she laid the wet cloth on his forehead.

"Ah!" He moaned when he felt the cold material meet his skin, and instantly started to shiver. "Cold."

"I know, but you have a fever and this will help you."

"But it's cold." He had his eyes closed.

"Don't be a child, Yero. That's for your own good, now try to sleep a little bit." He nodded and started to relax. Elphaba repeated the cloth process twice while he was still awake and then started to feel very sleepy herself. The room was already very warm by now and the storm had eased a lot. So she took off the heavy coat and the heavy dress and got dressed on a lighter fabric night gown. She climbed under the covers beside him, gave a quick peck on his cheek, said a quick good night and an even quicker love declaration and assumed her position as big spoon, soon falling asleep.

She woke up a couple of hours later to find him, mostly out of the covers, completely shaking and moaning, even though the room was very warm, thanks to the stove, and the storm was gone. She realised that he was awake but with his eyes closed.

"Yero?" She said, even more concerned than she was earlier. He started mumbling something that she couldn't quite comprehend. "What?"

"I'm a scarecrow on a cornfield."

"What do you mean?" Was it possible that his fever was so high that he was having hallucinations?

"She told you to follow the yellow-brick road?"

"It's not complete yet." Elphaba answered, not sure if he was talking to her.

"Uhm, I can help you get there." Elphaba decided to feel his forehead once again but this time her hand left his forehand as quickly as they touched it. He was literally burning hot. His fever was definitely so high he was hallucinating. He was now with his eyes open and looking at her and she quickly jumped out of bed. She first made him sit up; once done she put on the heavy gloves again, this time bringing all of the the freezing cold water (now not so freezing anymore but still painfully cold) to stand next to the bed. She grabbed his feet and put them inside the bucket.

"AH!" He shouted out. "FUCK!" He was wide awake now. "SWEET LURLINE, THIS IS COLD!"

"I know, my hero, and I'm sorry but you were hallucinating! I couldn't just let you burn to death." Elphaba answered, grabbing the cloth again on the night stand, dipping it in the water and sitting behind him, making him lye back slightly on her chest and then laid the wet cloth once again on his burning forehead. He hissed but soon relaxed on her chest.

"It feels like when my mom used to take care of me when I was a kid, but better." He said with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"If you want I can make you a vegetable broth soup tomorrow morning." She laughed, only half joking.

"I would love it." He smiled more.

"I love you, Yero my hero." He smiled even further.

Elphaba repeated the process again and again all night long until his body had significantly cooled down. She dried him up and sat at the head of the bed with his head on her lap and his hair between her fingers. As he slept on her lap she realised that the only reason why he was so sick was because he went on that storm just to see her and and faced heavy snow naked to prevent her from getting burned. She thought to herself that that was his way to say "I love you", and the nearly sleepless night she spent taking care of him was her further addition to her daily "I love you"s. Even though he hadn't said that yet, now more than never she knew that he loved her, and honestly, she didn't need a bigger proof.


End file.
